An ice scraper/brush combination for removing ice and snow from a windshield of a vehicle, having a handle, and a cover for protecting the user's hand from the elements, the cover being reversible for being folded over and enclosing the scraper and the brush after use.
Prior ice scraper/brush combinations with covers for keeping the user's hand warm and dry are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,757,930; 4,870,712; 4,683,592; and 4,538,320.
An unsolved problem with these prior concepts is that after use, the scraper/brush (hereinafter the “scraper”) is wet, and snow and ice are often still adhered to it. The scraper is also cold, which causes condensation after the device is brought inside the vehicle after use. The snow, ice and condensation lead to an undesirable wet condition inside the vehicle.